1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gaming machine and a gaming system, and more particularly, to a gaming machine and a gaming system, which display an image about odds information provided from a client setting the odds of various events.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional gaming machine, when a player inserts a game medium such as coin or bill into an insertion slot of the gaming machine and pushes a spin button, symbols are scroll-displayed in a display mounted on a front of a cabinet and the symbols are then stopped automatically.
In such gaming machine, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999 B2 or U.S. Patent No. 2002065124A1, for example, when the symbols stopped on a payline constitute a predetermined combination, the predetermined number of game media are paid out. In addition, when a certain symbol referred to as scatter symbol is displayed on the display, the predetermined number of game media are paid out in accordance with the number of scatter symbols displayed, irrespective of the payline. In other words, in the conventional gaming machine, the payout is made in combination with the two methods.
In the mean time, there is a bookmaker as a bookie that is officially approved by the England government. In the bookmaker, the betting object includes an election result, an exchange rate and a weather forecast as well as the sports such as horse racing, soccer and baseball. In recent years, the terminal devices for making a bet in the bookmaker are equipped in a variety of places.
However, the gaming machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999 B2 and U.S. Patent No. 2002065124A1 awards a win, i.e., pays out the game media depending on a combination of the symbols on a payline or the number of scatter symbols displayed in the display, and is only an apparatus for executing such a game.
In the mean time, the terminal device capable of voting in the bookmaker has a disadvantage that only a specific bookmaker becomes a banker to perform a voting.
The invention provides a gaming machine having a new entertainment characteristic and a gaming system.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a gaming machine and a gaming system having a variety of functions as well as the function of awarding a win depending on whether a predetermined symbol is arranged on a payline or when the predetermined number of scatter symbols are stopped.